


Top or bottom？

by Reality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality/pseuds/Reality
Summary: “——等一下，Lucifer。”他大声制止真的在拉裤链的Lucifer，“你不能仗着自己是大天使而我不可能打过你就私自决定上下，这不公平。”





	

#尾巴背景

#第一次

#blow job!

#ooc是肯定的（。）

 

事情发生在Sam与Lucifer正式交往一个月后。

“嘿，Sammy。”

Dean看到Sam走进大厅后立刻招呼着他弟弟的名字，大步流星朝他靠近，并大力勾上他的肩膀。

“感觉怎么样？”

Sam被Dean莫名其妙的热情搅得毫无头绪，他思索着一些可能性，疑惑地迎上他哥哥夸张的笑容。

“什么感觉？”

“就是，你知道，‘那个’。”

他认为Dean看起来一副八卦的样子不全是他的错觉，原因在于Dean做了一个猥琐的手势：左手捏出一个圆圈，右手食指正对圆圈前后移动。

“兄弟，你把我搞晕了，这算什么意思？”

“Dean想问你和Lucifer做爱的感觉怎么样。”一个不属于Dean，刻意压低声线的声音说。

Sam才发现Castiel坐在大厅的椅子上，由于Dean靠近的速度太快以及角度原因，导致他起初疏忽了天使。

不过那不 ** _ ** _重要_**_** 。

“为什么你们会这么问？”年轻的猎人震惊地看着他们两个，“我没和他上床！”

Dean比他还要吃惊。

“你竟然没和他上床？在喝断片的情况下？”

Sam挑起眉，他感到自己被冒犯了。

“你昨天喝了酒。”Dean说，隐去了言下之意。

“我没有喝醉酒——”Sam在Dean审视的目光中选择改口，“好吧，或许有一点。可你为什么认为我会因此和他上床？”

Dean沉默了几秒。

“兄弟，我们是 ** _ ** _雄性生物_**_** 。”他坦然说。

“ ** _ ** _雄性生物_**_** 的脑子也不长在下半身好吗？”Sam辩解。至少不是随时随地。

“通常的话，是的——可你当时与Lucifer吻得难解难分，接下来不该顺理成章的做爱吗？”

Sam难以置信地瞪着他的哥哥。

“Dean，你是在——”他斟酌了下用词，“——教唆我和他上床吗？”

Dean马上收回之前咄咄逼人的语气，装作平常地眨了眨眼。

“没有。”

鬼才信。

Sam深深叹了口气。

一个月前得知他在与魔鬼交往的消息边跳脚边指着他鼻子痛骂，念叨了好几天的人突然摇身一变成为关心他们性生活（是的， ** _ ** _床上生活_**_** ！）的狗仔，这期间到底发生了什么？他甚至怀疑他哥哥被下了奇怪的巫咒。

Dean像是习得了读心术似的轻描淡写地回答了Sam心中的疑问。

“我只是和Castiel打了赌，你绝对是在上面的那个。”

 

几分钟后两个幼稚的家伙就别人在床上的位置争执起来。

“从实力来说，Lucifer显然该在上面。”Castiel说，抢先获得一分。

好吧，就前半句来说正确，实力显而易见相差了不是一丁半点。Sam头疼地附议。

“不，床上不单以实力说话，技术、手段才是决定性的条件。”Dean轻而易举化解Castiel丝毫站不住脚的理由，迅速扳回一局。

他还连击了一下。

“说真的，他知道什么叫做爱吗？他和别人上过床吗？”

没错，技巧大于一切。不算冷眼但在旁观（心里不承认实际上挺乐在其中）的Sam默默想。虽然他觉得做爱是所有生物共同的、与生俱来的技能。

“我不认为Lucifer会愿意处于下方，他是傲慢的原罪。”Castiel回击，并迅速补充，“还有，性交行为是物种本能，不需要学习。”

Sam不幸的发现Castiel很有道理，结合天使的第一个观点来看，Lucifer毫无疑问会认为自己更适合在上方。

“那你是同意我说的‘床上更重要的是技术’了。”Dean洋洋得意地说。

Castiel一时语塞，可他坚持道。

“不，实力很重要。”

“你们是天使。”Dean完全不以为然，“天使就该在下面。”

呃……似乎没有这个规定吧？在场的唯二人类中还尚有头脑的Sam认为这不能算作依据，可他拒绝开口加入这个话题。

Castiel皱眉，思考着怎样反击再拿一分。

Dean没给天使机会，他信誓旦旦地继续说。

“而Winchester家的人一向都在上面，永远在上面。”

对。

从头到尾（坚持住）没参与这场争论的Sam作为裁判在心里为他的哥哥加上十分，即便他还没有和他的天使上过床。

但是， ** _ ** _对_**_** 。

“不得不说我真没想到，Sammy。”

Dean突然话头一转，指向杵在一旁的事件中心人物，也为这场毫无意义的争执划下句号。

“一个月了，你们竟然还没进行到本垒？”

这很少见吗？他又不是奔着做爱的目的与Lucifer交往的。

横受一枪的Sam腹诽，他回答。

“没有这么多机会，我们上一个案件才结束两天，记得吗？”

这次Dean只是沉重地、意味深长地拍了拍Sam的肩膀。

Sam从中收到一个无声的鼓励，他没感觉好受多少，只觉得心更累了。

 

他们吃完早餐后迅速从网络得知附近有个小镇频繁闹鬼，事情诡异到上了当地报纸，听起来属于他们的事务范围之内。

小镇离地堡不算远，也需要兄弟俩花上几个小时驾车过去，这让Sam只来得及向还在赖床的Lucifer（天使不是不用睡觉吗，为什么他总喜欢赖在他们的床上好几个小时？）匆匆道个别并交换一个早安吻，然后人类坐进Impala绝尘而去，留下两个强大的天使驻守地堡。

下午当调查告一段落，Sam在Dean和Castiel互相通话时漫无目的的靠在车上发呆。

早上缺席一人的家庭聚会直接导致他在余下来的时间里像个怀春少女似的想入非非，他开始不由自主地想象与Lucifer滚床单的画面，变得口干舌燥、面部升火。

他还差点勃起了。

这太糟糕了。

他破例没有给家里的大天使打电话，防止自己真的像用下半身思考的发情期雄性生物一样听到爱人的声音立刻失去理智。

Dean仍在与他的天使你侬我侬的通话中，Sam口袋里的手机突然震动，他心里咯楞一声，直觉告诉他这个时机掐得有些太好了。

他低下头，屏幕上果然毫无新意地显示着“Luci”。

猎人陷入接与不接的两难抉择中，他担心自己如果接起来听到大天使的声音——Lucifer肯定、百分之一百会使用比平时更加柔和的语气喊他的名字，然后问他今天怎么样。噢上帝，这简直是灾难……尤其在他小兄弟已经半勃起的情况下，那只可能是火上浇油。

如果不接——他还从没有不接他的电话过，尽管大天使只有在他出门的时候才能拥有手机，或许Lucifer会生气，像上次一样与他冷战，再由他们随便谁主动牵住另一个人的手，拖入一场久别重逢式的深吻中。这样想想也不错。不过Sam不太想故意与他的天使闹矛盾，考虑到他们曾经置气争吵的过去，该珍惜眼前来之不易的和平才对。

Sam深呼吸，试图控制自己的情绪。

他告诫自己，他是一个拥有理智，属于高等生物的智人，他可以接起这个电话，只需要手指在屏幕上轻轻一划——

该死。

他手抖滑错方向挂断了Lucifer的来电。

**_**_该死_**_** 。

 

回去的路上Dean发现Sam不太对劲。

他试着开口，可Sam始终忧心忡忡地望着手机，根本不理睬外界事物的动向，包括他的哥哥。

“Sammy，无论你与Lucifer之间发生了什么。”与天使交往经验比较丰富的Dean还是决定说。

“如果你们互相还有感情，千万要让他管好自己的手，人类实在太脆弱了。”

没人搭理他。

过了好一会儿Sam才幽幽地说。

“我们没有吵架。“我只是不小心挂了他电话。Sam不想把后半句话说出来，显得他太小题大做。可出于某些私人原因，他觉得他有足够的理由在意这件事。

“而且他要是对我没有感情了，我恐怕都不可能是完整一片的。”

Dean沉思片刻。

“我说过的，别和他在一起。”他拍了下Sam的肩膀，语重心长地说。

 

一下车Sam就飞奔向地堡大门，打开门后又装作镇定地一格格走下楼梯。

天使们听到开门的声音一起抬头望向门口，只吝啬地、礼节性地叫了一下两个人类的名字，又纷纷低下头回到自己的工作中——他们手里的IPad游戏。

紧跟而上的Dean想要劝劝Sam。Lucifer竟然一反常态地没有迎上来 ** _ ** _拥抱_**_** Sam并附带一个 ** _ ** _亲吻_**_** ，以往他总会把一天不见搞得像是十年相见一样。而他的同情对象却迅速过去牵住大天使的手，拉着他二话不说往走廊深处前进。

Dean的心情变得复杂起来。

Castiel，一个满分（大多数时间）合格的守护天使。他敏锐地发觉了这一点，并关心地问。

“怎么了？案子出了差错？”

“不，只是我有些后悔下的赌注。”Dean恨恨地说。

 

一头雾水的Lucifer被Sam拉进他们的房间，他手里的Ipad还没来得及放下。

Sam反手关上门，严肃地俨然刚从战场回来，虽然他确实是。

“我很抱歉挂断了你的电话，那不是故意的。”他开门见山地说。

“所以，发生了什么？”Lucifer把Ipad放到床头柜上，转身面向Sam。

Sam一下子变得遮遮掩掩起来。

“没……不是什么要紧的事。”

他不想告诉Lucifer当时他在想什么，绝不。

“就是不小心。”

Lucifer没在意他拙劣的借口，反而提起一个老套的话题，证明他非常的在意答案。

“我还是不理解为什么你们不肯让我和Castiel一起去。”

这真的是他们之间谈论过最多的问题了，Lucifer始终不肯放弃他所冀望的可能性，总是不厌其烦地询问，而Sam和Dean都不同意，讨论则不出意外发展为吵架，最后不欢而止。

“Luci，我们讨论过这个问题的，我和Dean总得延续家族事业。你们，尤其是你，跟着我们显得更像是父亲带着两个小孩去郊游，而不是狩猎。”Sam皱起眉，回答一如既往地不可能合大天使的意。

更何况他非常不放心让一个行走的核武器肆无忌惮地在外晃悠。他愿意相信Lucifer，由衷的，可谁说得准呢？万一，仅仅是可能，魔鬼突发奇想地想要重操旧业；或者出现料想不到的意外，譬如有一个实力高强的女巫（鉴于Cas曾经的遭遇，他对天使的魔抗抱有怀疑）……他不敢继续想下去了。

“有时我们会需要Castiel的帮忙，你可以作为我们的最终武器。”为了家庭和睦他还是缓和了下语气劝慰道。

察觉到Sam不快的Lucifer也自然而然地放缓语气转移了话头，显然他也不想与伴侣吵架。

“我担心你。”

Sam叹气。

“我知道。”

这就是矛盾核心，也因此造成了一个死循环。

Lucifer没说下去，可他的表情显示他还有话要说。

气氛变得有些微妙，Sam握拳再松开，抿起嘴不停吞咽口水，他在心中倒数。在超过十秒的时候Lucifer依旧没说话，他发现Lucifer的神情变得有些奇怪。他看起来有点——困惑？

以免继续尴尬下去，Sam清清嗓子决定友善地提醒大天使。

“你先说。”

Lucifer顿了顿，似乎搞明白了什么一样。

“你想做这个吗？”他做了个手势。

Sam怀疑自己没看清楚，或者他已经开始犯困，使得视线模糊、神志不清。

“……什么？”

他看见大天使做了和早上Dean一样的手势。

Dean这个混蛋——他觉得他可能会下地狱，就因为他们教会了一个大天使下流的手势，而Lucifer可能根本没意识到自己做这个手势时有多性感，他 ** _ ** _该死的_**_** 又做了一次那个动作。

“好了，停下，别再做这个手势了。”

Sam扶额。

“如果你想和我做爱，直说就行，不用这样——顺便一问，是谁告诉你这个手势的？”

Lucifer的双手总算回到它该在的位置，随后由于主人说话时的个人习惯而上扬。

“Castiel。他说是Dean教的。”他诚实回答，“他还告诉我如果想要含蓄点表示性交，可以用这个手势来暗示。”

**_**_上帝啊_**_** ， ** _ ** _Dean！_**_**

“那你完全可以说出来，我不会害羞也不会怎么样的。”Sam哭笑不得地说，“事实上我早就想干了。”

于是Lucifer露出一个微笑，他走近Sam，并紧紧拥抱人类。Sam还以相同力度的搂抱，用手环住大天使的腰。

“我以为你不这么想。”Lucifer按住Sam的后脑，语气与正舔戳猎人嘴角的舌尖同样轻柔。“昨天你说了拒绝。”

Sam暂时停下轻啄对方唇瓣的行为，他分开些距离好让自己看清大天使冰蓝色的眼睛。

那里面什么时候开始掺杂了他只在人类眼睛里会看到的东西？或许他不适合再称其为“冰”蓝色了。

“我拒绝你了？天，我真的喝醉了……”他发出懊恼地声音，并迅速亲吻对方作为补偿，“我记得我当时想着不能酒后乱性，不能在脑子不清醒的情况下和你第一次上床。”

“你介意吗？”Lucifer弯起被吻得泛起水光的嘴，声音里带着居心不良的笑意。

他们开始推推搡搡地往床边移动，互相都注意着别绊倒对方。

“当然不。”Sam微笑回答。

他比Lucifer更糟一点，归功于热衷接吻且总忘记控制力道的大天使，导致他的嘴唇有些红肿。

不过有谁在乎呢。

“我只是想记住你第一次在床上被我干的样子。”他特意放慢语气，一字一句说。

 

没人愿意从另一人的嘴唇上离开，两人互相拉扯着跌跌撞撞坐到床上各自粗暴地脱拽衣服与裤子，同时还在接着吻，将粗重的呼吸声喷到对方脸上。

Lucifer由于穿着简单率先让自己的上半身从T恤里逃脱出来，他没有选择帮Sam对付那件有着烦人扣子的法兰绒衬衫，反而趁机把人类推倒在床上。

“噢，Sammy，应该是你在床上第一次被我干的样子。”他顺势跨坐到Sam身上说，手不怀好意地挤进Sam腰后方勒紧的皮带往中央移动。

屁股危机当前，Sam迅速放弃与扣子的斗争直截了当的扯开衬衫随手一扔，一猛地个翻身把Lucifer压到下方。

“我没在下面过。”他居高临下地望着大天使，“我以前是个直男，从没和男人上过床。”

Lucifer挑起一边眉毛。

“所以？”

Sam没来得及接口，Lucifer比他更敏捷地揽住他的背部飞快调转了两人的姿势，并以一只力大无穷的手按在人类的胸口上作为结束。

天使压倒性的力量令人无法抵抗，Sam努力了半天都没法动弹。

他开始痛恨人与非人类之间的差距，尤其当你的伴侣是最不好对付（并且可恨的太强）的Lucifer时。

Lucifer可不知道Sam心里在想什么，他悠闲自得地脱起Sam的牛仔裤和内裤。赤条条的Sam看着完整穿着牛仔裤的Lucifer，他敢打赌大天使估计都不打算脱掉那条老旧的裤子，也许仅仅拉下裤裆拉链好能拿出他接下来要用的东西。那他无论如何都要抗议一番——第一次做爱时坦诚相待是国际规则好吗。

“——等一下，Lucifer。”他大声制止 ** _ ** _真的_**_** 在拉裤链的Lucifer，“你不能仗着自己是大天使而我不可能打过你就私自决定上下，这不公平。”

Lucifer因被打断显得不太高兴，他不满地看了眼Sam，示意他说下去。

感谢上帝，此时的Lucifer不像他脑子里那个压根不听人话的魔鬼。

Sam松了口气，思考了下如何改变现状。

总之武力镇压是行不通的，而现在技巧也没法用上；说他倾向于控制一方也不行，Lucifer看起来也属于这款。只要能避免直接被上的结局，后续他就有办法摆平性经历匮乏的Lucifer。不加修饰的说，Winchester的床技有目共睹，人人说好。最重要的，在下面更舒服。

对，他查过了。虽然没往这方面去查，可网络上会歪到 ** _ ** _这方面_**_** 的人实在太多了。

处于紧急时刻时大脑总能更快速地运转，接下来他立即想到了Lucifer喜欢各种赌约形式游戏的一面。

不得不说那是灾难，在一般情况时——然而眼下他有足够的自信赢得游戏，一个被关了亿万年才与人类相处没几年（并且大部分时间都试图或正在毁灭世界）的大天使不可能赢过他，纵横芙蓉帐多年且精通交媾行为的猎人无论如何都要为差点遭殃的世界争口气，顺便为Winchester家添上一笔壮烈的伟业。

嗯……希望刚才Lucifer没有读他的心。

他咳嗽一声回到现实。

“这样吧，我们来比一场——看谁先让对方射出来，只允许用自己的身体，任何一部分都可以。”

“好。”Lucifer很兴奋，字面意思上的摩拳擦掌。

Sam动了动身体（轻微的）好摆脱目前昂着头说话的傻样，Lucifer对此没有反应，骑在他身上的重量像有千斤。

他惊讶于自己竟然没被压死。

“另外我希望你能遵守一个约定。”他只好放弃挣扎瞪向那只该死的手，“做爱时不能使用天使能量，所有能力都不行——不然以后没有亲吻，永远。”

“我接受。”Lucifer飞快回答，并松开了手。

Sam感到内心和身体轻松很多。

随后两个人在床上毫无默契地扭动了会儿，都企图摆出能够到对方性器又方便自己的姿势。

Sam忍不住叫了停，要是不做点什么他们会就这样在床上扭一整晚造型奇怪的舞。而且他忘记了一件事。

“你先把裤子脱了。”他头疼地说。

Lucifer动作利索地脱掉了裤子，Sam按住大天使的腿自己在床上旋转着倒个个儿，形成互相侧躺并面对另一人下体的体位，俗称69。

他不确定Lucifer在想什么，对他而言第一次如此近距离地端详别人的阴茎有点新奇。

尤其是这还属于一个 ** _ ** _大天使_**_** 的，想想有种诡异的感觉。他已经为即将要发生的事感到迫不及待了。

面前的性器略微上翘，和他自己同样抬了头的一样，起因于早先激烈火辣的亲吻。雄性生物的性欲来之容易，任何摩擦都可能造成莫名其妙的擦枪走火，何况与伴侣的亲密接触。

为了接下来的动作能顺畅些，Sam再拉开了点Lucifer的大腿弧度，左手按住腿根，右手轻柔地捏住阴茎。身下传来一阵布料窸窣的声音，他估计Lucifer是想低头看他。他咽下口水，伸舌舔了下龟头，天使干干净净的身体一丝异味都没有，连性器都没应有的腥味，鉴于他也是第一次给别人口交，这是件令人愉快的事。

Lucifer的双腿微乎其微地动了下，他同时感到有双温凉的手放上自己的性器，并顺着茎身上下温柔地套弄，经过顶端时还停顿下来搓捏两下。这熟练的动作给人一种错觉，而他一点都不想知道大天使平常有没干过自慰那档子事。他不希望自己出师未捷身先死，字面意义上的身先死。

于是Sam决定先发制人，他张开嘴含进那根东西，小心地前后晃动脑袋为他的天使口交，左手也从腿根移到阴囊下方，不时揉捏上推。

Lucifer贫瘠的人类生活中绝对不包含被人口交这一项，实际上也没多少男人能受得了这种刺激。他的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度挺立起来，硬挺挺地戳在Sam嘴里。

Sam允许自己露出一个微小的胜利笑容，随后开始收缩口腔加重刺激的程度，并用舌面舔舐冠状部分，面前的大腿肌肉线条紧绷。他听到Lucifer的呼吸发生了变化，大天使手上的动作也无序起来，主人明显试图好好给手里的性器手淫，却有些力不从心。

尽管有一方的抚弄毫无章法，两个人的阴茎仍然都从顶端冒出了黏糊糊的液体。Sam能感到由于Lucifer的动作欲望逐渐蔓延至全身，他选择给大天使做深喉加以刺激。耳边飘进几声放纵的舒服呻吟，在他性器处瞬间握紧的手同样代表其效果绝佳，只是吞得太深异物感过于强烈，他认为不必频繁深喉也足以令Lucifer屈服于欲望迅速高潮，所以尝试几次后就不再继续。

下一秒Sam差点跳起来。

他的阴茎出乎意料地进入到一个温热的环境里，Lucifer有样学样的吞进他那根长度可观的阴茎，甚至还记得收起牙齿避免磕痛他。

而该死的大天使似乎天赋异禀（他分叉的舌尖的确属于 ** _ ** _天赋_**_** ），或许也是他心态的缘故，快感不可阻挡地从小腹迅速升腾而上，他感到自己的阴茎顿时硬得像块烙铁，并且蓄势待发。

他不愿承认自己经不得（Lucifer的）撩拨。正如他所说的，没有机会，长期不做爱会影响高潮来临的时间，加上他确实肖想了很久，否则他还能坚持一时半会儿。

索性Lucifer终究属于第一次，缺乏性事经验，手法不如Sam老道且疏忽于缩紧咽喉造成挤压感，让人类找回了一些自信。

Sam出于拉开领先距离的想法，选择吐出嘴里的东西，反而以灵活的舌尖给予敏感的顶端缝隙刺激。他从发热的头脑中回忆起几个要点，手略过Lucifer的阴囊摸向会阴部，对准某个部位用力戳顶。

Lucifer被嘴里的性器堵塞住大部分声音只断断续续溢出的沉闷低吟立刻往上走了几个音调，拖得又长又诱人，这让人类也受到相同的影响变得更加兴奋。

Sam勉强屏蔽掉耳边毫不掩饰且愈演愈烈的呻吟，沿着茎身上突兀的静脉血管一路舔到龟头，吮吸完全湿滑一片的尿道周围，专注于增长大天使的高潮值。

 

感谢上帝，大天使在性欲上的意志力还不够坚定，Sam竭尽全力的辛苦劳动让人类方获得了最终的胜利。

Lucifer吐出了Sam的阴茎，绷紧身体拱起背部，伴随一声犹如叹息的爽快长吟早一步到达高潮。Sam躲闪不及被第一波近乎全数地射了一脸，他迅速用手遮挡并改变性器的角度让剩余白浊洒到大天使自己的腹部上。

比赛结果出来后的一段时间两人都没动弹，一方面Lucifer还在余韵里没缓过来；一方面离高潮临门一脚的痛苦也让Sam缓了好一会儿。

Sam把脸上的精液全抹到Lucifer腿上，有一搭没一搭地爱抚大天使的腿根，待双方气息都趋于平稳才亲了一口面前重新疲软下来的性器坐起身。

Lucifer正慵懒地撑着头闭目养神，Sam从床头柜上的纸盒里扯了几张纸巾帮他清理。大天使全程任由他动作，让抬腿就抬让转身就转。

他扔掉纸巾，不轻不重地拍打Lucifer的屁股。

“别睡着了。”

“你知道我不用睡觉的。”Lucifer语气夹杂着笑意，他半睁开的蓝眼睛弯出一个满足的弧度。

Sam现在颇有些志得意满的意思，无心追究他“每天早上都赖床还阻拦我晨跑”的行为。

“重头戏在后头，Luci，你输了。”他说，并且着重于“输”字。

Lucifer努努嘴耸起肩表示他不在乎。

Sam决定宽容的不拆穿他相较先前变得截然不同，突然毫无干劲的理由。

他在伸手去够地上的裤子（裤袋里放着避孕套和润滑剂）前高兴地倾身给了Lucifer一个响亮的吻，然后在床头叠好两个枕头让大天使斜靠上去，嘱咐他向两边尽量张开腿。

Lucifer听话地照做了，只对他投来一个不含任何感情的视线。他猜他多少还是有点不爽。

相应的他的心情好极了，他用手掌温暖润滑剂的时候都禁不住嘴角上翘。

“你看起来很高兴。”Lucifer指出。

“有点。”Sam大方承认，“我很少能赢过你。”

Lucifer看着跪在他双腿间的Sam若有所思地点点头。

“我是第一次。”他蓦地说。

所以怎么着，要他负责？他刚才还经历了一场“强奸未遂”呢。Sam不明所以的皱起脸思考着，决定先不开这个玩笑。

“刚才那个叫什么？”Lucifer这次握出空心拳在嘴边示意了一下，“很舒服。”

“你别这么做，真的，别再这样。“Sam这次没忍住制止了Lucifer的手。

他发现Lucifer每次做类似的动作都令人无法接受，说不好为什么，就是难以接受。

而且给一个大天使做关于性行为方面的教育也很怪。所以他只干巴巴地解释了一下。

“那叫‘口交’。”

他决意无论Lucifer说什么都不再回答，至少在做完准备工作前。

 

后来Sam也确实没再回答，因为Lucifer的注意力完全被他的手给吸引住了。大天使好奇地看他把沾着黏糊糊液体的手指伸向自己的屁股，仿佛接下来要挨操的是别人。

Sam希望Lucifer能有点必要的 ** _ ** _羞耻心_**_** ，表现得像一个 ** _ ** _天使_**_** ，有一个 ** _ ** _大天使_**_** 应有的 ** _ ** _自觉_**_** 。

——好吧，他不知道大天使该是什么样的，甚至床上的大天使会是怎样的，但这不太符合他的幻想，或者是他的错误幻想过于简单天真——而且偏离本人形象，一个圣洁的撒旦听起来确实有点毛骨悚然。

反正都不影响他的性欲，管他呢，充其量是感观上的微小差别。

他用手指顺时针按揉闭拢的穴口，另一只手顺着大腿内侧温柔地来回抚摸，意图让即将承受他的大天使放松下来。

由于润滑工作过于机械性和缓慢，动作又轻柔，没什么太大感觉的Lucifer迅速失去了观察的兴趣——这个角度他也看不到什么，他反手调整Sam塞在他身后的枕头角度仰起上身，嘴唇贴到专心为他扩张的Sam脸颊上一寸寸吻着。

Sam等括约肌松软一些下来便伸进中指，旋转着向里推挤，在Lucifer吻到他嘴角附近时略微扭头回亲过去。两人轻蹭着嘴唇，鼻尖厮磨触碰，对方颜色深邃的眼睛落入互相的眼中，欲望在湿润的眼睛里翻腾出明亮的光泽。

他一手从下方托起Lucifer的大腿，趁机又加上食指，两指抽插着拓开紧致的肠道。Lucifer放任小腿架到Sam的手臂上，更主动把另一条腿更分开些，他的手扣住Sam后脑勺加深吻的力度，Sam也配合地张嘴接纳大天使分叉的舌头。

后穴顺利吞进三根手指的时候Lucifer从喉间发出未加克制的炙热喘息，Sam将他的呻吟一并吞吃入腹，有目的性地曲起手指一边扩张一边寻找前列腺。摸索了几次没找到正确位置，Sam只好先撤出手指重新加注润滑剂，感到后穴空虚下来的Lucifer咬了口他的嘴唇，而他看到了大天使腿间挺立起来的性器。

老天，他都没开始刺激前列腺呢。

Sam调节好呼吸和理智——他当然毋庸置疑的勃起了，手指再次插入不断收缩的穴口，这次他十分好运的快速摸对了地方，Lucifer睁大眼睛发出一声急促尖利的吸气声，搭在他手腕上的小腿猛地抽动了一下。他停下动作看向Lucifer，大天使脸上现出困惑的神情。接着他暂时避开那块位置往里推了点，后退时翻转腕部令手指恰好蹭过刚挖掘到方位的前列腺位置，并刻意吻住对方的嘴唇，让Lucifer发着颤的闷哼只能从鼻息间漏出来。

大天使难得先结束了接吻，Sam原本还在想他能忍多久。

“那是什么？”他问。

Sam考虑该如何解释，数个适宜的答案在他嘴边转上几圈又遭舍弃。

“男性与男性之间的做爱。”最后他说。

 

然而Sam“给Lucifer第一次同性性行为留下深刻印象”的美好初衷惨遭对方毫不留情地击溃，且一败涂地。

在他第三次准备倒润滑剂——下次他铁定要换一个湿润度高一点的牌子——的时候，Lucifer用之前一直被他举着的那条腿的脚后跟勾住他的腰拉近距离的时候差点把他带到床上去，而大天使更在 ** _ ** _该死的_**_** 勾引他。

“别停，Sam，别停下。”

Lucifer帮Sam垂下的刘海梳到耳后，双手在他的颈后交叉，讨好着左右磨蹭人类的嘴唇。

Sam无视向他撒娇的大天使，愤愤不平地抬高他的膝窝。

今天绝对能排进“让你记忆尤深的几场做爱”中的前三，他仅仅几分钟没用手指干他的屁股，完全不知廉耻怎么写的堕落天使已经开始扭着屁股提醒他了。

Lucifer仍在不断催促，陷入情欲后变得更柔软的声音撩拨的他有点心烦意乱。

他粗暴地把混有润滑剂和肠液的手指塞进大天使嘴里，成功让后者止住了声。

“舔。”他简短地命令。

Lucifer看了他一眼，舌头顺从地卷住手指吃下残留的东西再仔仔细细涂上唾液。Sam趁此机会拿出避孕套，经由牙齿的帮助下拆开包装。

他撤出手指给性器套上套子的时候大天使一直盯着他的手，分叉的舌尖不停舔他自己的下唇。他真心认为Lucifer的原罪从今以后该多加一条色欲。

Sam往前挪了点，让Lucifer撅起屁股把腿缠在他腰上，他则扶着自己的性器对准牢记他手指形状而露出一道缝隙的艳红穴口。

进去之前他还是倒了点润滑剂在套子上，细腻有致的润滑工作使得插入无比顺利，除了冠部卡了一段时间——还是他担心大天使受不了陌生的填充感特意放慢动作，剩下的部分畅通无阻地进入抵达最深处。

他们同时叹息一声，Sam一边享受肠肉绞紧自己的感觉一边等待Lucifer习惯，他抚摸着环住自己腰的腿。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“奇怪。”Lucifer皱起眉，目光位于自己的下腹部。

Sam轻吻他的额头。

“耐心，马上会好的。”

挤压性器的甬道逐渐蠕动着放松下来，Sam掐住Lucifer的腰侧尝试后撤几寸再插进去，并满意于耳边瞬间哽住的呼吸。他等待近半分钟过去后退更多距离，直到退出一半才顶进去，尽管内壁由于主人的意志下意识缩紧，但从原先箍得他有点疼的括约肌也松懈许多来看不是什么大问题。

他留给Lucifer最后一次喘息的机会，然后摆动腰胯将阻挠性器前进的温热肠肉统统推挤开，开始在大天使的身体里抽送。Lucifer垂下头忍受Sam粗暴的动作，以防肩膀因惯性撞击床板而将腿勾得更紧，古怪感迅速蜕变成的快感使他忍不住低声哽咽。

Sam细细碎碎地啄吻Lucifer双唇，几乎将性器整根抽离穴口再重重摩擦敏感的内壁埋入深处，他猜他可能正好蹭过前列腺附近，因为Lucifer忽然仰起头发出一声特别甜腻的呻吟。可惜阴茎与手指比例不同，他必须得找到一个确保每次都能刺激到又不至于影响律动节奏的新角度。

他仰头追逐上Lucifer的嘴唇，哄骗大天使含住他的嘴唇交换彼此的呼吸，重又小范围旋腰戳刺探索最佳位置。Lucifer粗重的剧烈喘息灼热地洒在Sam脸上，屡屡被摩擦到敏感点却始终不够酣畅淋漓让他念念不忘早些时候被手指精准按到前列腺时的快感。他在接吻间隙小声提示人类该往什么方向移动并积极迎合对方的动作挪动屁股。

**_**_混蛋魔鬼_**_** 。

Sam因多次计划落空而报复性地粗暴碾进始作俑者不断收缩夹紧的后穴，被律动连带出穴口的肠液与润滑液染湿了他的小腹，在每次顺畅的深插直到阴囊撞上臀肉时发出啪一声巨响。他反复快速地狠狠撞上前列腺，同时低头张嘴咬住眼前耸起的斜方肌，如愿听见Lucifer的尖叫碎成一截一截，中途化为哽在喉间的轻声呜咽。

他用余光瞄了眼Lucifer的表情。大天使低垂下湿漉漉的冰蓝色眼睛，脑袋无力地倾斜靠在他头上，半张着嘴持续溢出柔软低沉的呻吟，勃起多时的阴茎被夹在他们腹部间来回挤压着流出透明液体。

上帝啊，他真的太性感了……而这养眼的一切都是他 ** _ ** _亲手造成_**_** 的。

Sam心满意足地把Lucifer挂在他腰间无力下滑的腿捞上来一些，他有充分的理由停止不了啃咬大天使颈侧的行为，并逐渐加重亲吻力道在那块地方留下深红色吻痕。

 

“我知道。”

猎人感到嘴下的肌肉骤然收紧，Lucifer深陷情欲的突兀声音因喘息显得有些变调模糊，姿势缘故却导致它几乎穿过他的鼓膜直达听觉中枢。

“什么？”

他挪到脖子中央继续舔吻，决定下次告诉大天使做爱时最好的情话是呻吟以及呻吟着叫他的名字，而不是这种无意义的话。轻笑声从上方飘下来，他挺动腰身将自己埋进深处，同时吮咬上下滚动的喉结，笑声的后半截顿时变为失控的呻吟。

Lucifer收紧了按在Sam脑后的手，他有意将嘴唇贴近Sam的耳廓，从喉咙深处吐出浑厚嗓音。

“我很辣。”

只是一句话就让汹涌上涨的快感迅猛地袭击了Sam。

不，他决不会因此缴械投降，他还没给他的大天使带来真正火辣的性爱，夜还长，他今年三十多而不是五十多——

在律动中为自己洗脑灌输“不能早泄”概念并缓和下来的年轻猎人突然意识到一个问题。他从Lucifer的颈间离开一些距离。

“你怎么……你是不是用了你的能力？”

Lucifer沉默着握住Sam的左手臂仰起上身，伸长脖子试图亲吻他。

答案不言而喻。

一点都不意外。

Sam空出一只手按住Lucifer的胸口将他摁回床上。

“Lucifer，我们说好的。”他无视因他停下动作又接吻失败而皱起眉发出不满声响的大天使，严肃地指出，“没有其他特权，没有天使能力，包括读心技能。你不能作弊。”

Lucifer的气息归于平静，他不服气地反对。

“可你在想什么都 ** _ ** _写_**_** 在脸上了。”

Sam哑口无言，毕竟他就是冲着这个目标在努力的，而且他确实在这么想。不过被当场揭穿依然令人不快，于是他提起大天使两边膝窝将他的腿扯离自己腰间，双手下滑紧紧钳住大腿，顺便挺腰把阴茎插进更深处。大天使闭上了嘴，哼哼着轻微挪动成一个他自己舒服的姿势。

“不能作弊。”

Sam重复了第二遍，Lucifer轻声咕哝了句什么。

“否则没有亲吻，我知道。”

听力绝佳的猎人没有漏掉这句抱怨，Sam回归正题前微笑着安慰性轻吻了一下大天使。

 

后来Lucifer的肩胛在每次大力冲击下都直直撞上床板，Sam依旧不管不顾地打乱节奏在大天使的身体里横冲直撞，两个人的身体彼此交缠，粗重的喘息充满整个房间。临近高潮前夕Sam拉住Lucifer的手伸到胯间帮着一起套弄他的性器，全身敏感的大天使发出高亢的呻吟，剧烈颤抖着第二次射满自己的腹部。这次处于他上方的Sam也没逃过一劫，而高潮时瞬间绞紧的高热内壁夹得人类近乎同时宣泄出积憋已久的精液。

Sam射精时发出的声音仿佛某种大型野兽的低吼，可他完全抑制不了，也无暇去顾及他们俩过于夸张的声音是否响到让住在地堡另一头的一对也听得一清二楚。他连起来拿下套子扔掉的意思都没，仅仅放下Lucifer的双腿趴到他身上，懒洋洋地听着两个物种杂乱的呼吸在某时微妙的重合。

现在是贤者时间，无论发生什么都不能让他动弹，除了危及生命的事情——噢，对，他的身下还躺着一个大天使——那他可以就这样躺到时间的尽头。

然而不久之后——Sam很怀疑那有没超过十分钟，Lucifer立刻证明了他本质确实是如假包换的魔鬼本人。房间里浓郁的性爱气味尚未扩散，他已经恢复如初，开始兴致勃勃地用舌头狂甩Sam的嘴唇。

Sam一边躲闪一边申明自己只是个普通的三十几岁的男性人类，做不到青春期少年刚高潮完就迅速勃起的壮举。

“Sam，你是个好人。”Lucifer轻柔地请求，“再做一次吧，好吗，Sammy？”

大天使亲昵地吻着Sam脸上任何一部分，并伸腿勾住人类的腰，鉴于他的所作所为那听起来更像是威迫。

“你是天使，Lucifer！”

Sam试图从Lucifer交叉在他颈后的双手中逃离，两人像在裸体徒手搏击一样扭到一起，他还得小心自己的性器别 ** _ ** _断_**_** 在Lucifer的屁股里。

“别这么——”

该死的非人物种力气大得令人难以想象，Sam在被Lucifer强行拽入一场热辣的湿吻中时决定放弃挣扎。他无奈地放松身体回应起亲吻，并轻拍Lucifer的大腿示意他的妥协。

Lucifer惬意地微眯双眼，总算放过他可怜的脖子与腰部。而Sam绝望地发现经过乱七八糟的一顿折腾自己又勃起了，看来他的精力还能和二十来岁的青少年比上一比。

“让我先换个套子。”他叹着气从Lucifer体内退出来，取下使用过的避孕套打上结并精准地扔进房间角落地垃圾篓里。

“我不明白你为什么要用这个。”Lucifer在Sam打算拆一个新的避孕套时候说。

“为了安全，许多疾病是通过体液传播的，以及防止怀孕。”Sam意识到这话有歧义，赶紧补充了句，“我知道你不会——”

Lucifer看起来更不能理解了，他坐起来突然摸了一下Sam小兄弟的脑袋。Sam因此差点扔飞手里的套子，他担心大天使也说出一长串类似他有什么隐藏的男性疾病和其他一些他不想知道可能是什么的话。

“那为什么还需要？”Lucifer摊开双手作出他其中一个标志性的姿势，“我是天使，不会生病。”

Sam深思了几秒觉得他说得很对。

在他思考的时间里Lucifer又接着说。

“而且我觉得不戴这个会更舒服。”

**_**_见鬼的当然是_**_** ，再见了避孕套。

Sam当机立断扔开拆到一半的包装选择去拿润滑剂，却被Lucifer抱住翻转了体位甩到床上再次失败。

“嘿！”

他发出抗议的声音，心里有些惊慌失措——Lucifer已经履行了之前的赌约，第二次他大可以不听Sam的话。但Sam自认为床技不错，Lucifer刚才看起来也一副很爽的样子，他希望大天使能因此爱上在下方的感觉放弃与他争论今后床上的上下问题。

Lucifer虚骑到他腰上，右手像之前一样压着他的胸口，可左手伸向了自己身后无法窥见动作。然后Sam感到性器进入了一个湿热紧致的地方。

噢， ** _ ** _天_**_** 。

除了在心中大叫大天使父亲的名违以外他兴奋的大脑暂时无法将思想处理成能出口的语言，他只能手足无措地扶着Lucifer的腰侧，在大天使彻底坐下把重量交到他身上时像个说话障碍的患者一样保持迫不得已的安静。

这时Lucifer弯下腰，脸上挂着Sam再熟悉不过的恶劣笑容。

“再来一轮？”魔鬼眯起眼舔了舔自己的下唇说。

 

End. **** ~~~~


End file.
